


Ghost in the Shadows

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, kathy is bette's mom, pry this head canon from my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Kathy Kane is a phantom
Relationships: Kathy Kane & Bette Kane, Kathy Kane/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Poetry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 4





	Ghost in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ghosts that we knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901272) by [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds). 



> been wanting to write this for a while

Kathy Kane is a phantom

She floats through the world like a ghost

Yet she is alive

How?

Simple, she is dead the world

Kathy Kane is dead

While Katrina Netz lives

Nobody cares about Katrina Netz

She is just another German girl

While Kathy Kane was loved

She had a daughter

A lover

And a family

Katrina Netz has none

She abandoned her family

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by StephCassShipper


End file.
